Alone but not forever
by shit bruh
Summary: Sherlock in Uni and likes to sit alone. But a new student named John comes in and takes the seat beside him. Sherlock thinks everyone's annoying including his family. RATED T For: self hate, parent abuse, drug use in future chapters. JohnLock


Sherlock sits in the back of his class waiting for the teacher to arrive so class could start. He's had about enough of over hearing his classmates stupid and boring conversations with each other. Why couldn't they talk about more interesting things? Like different experiments or well anything really, just something that doesn't make him want to scream at them for being so stupid. Or at least be more considerate and be less annoyingly loud.

He sighs knowing that they will never not be stupid and puts his head down into his arms letting his eyes close. He forgot to go to sleep again last night. To busy with his mind. He doesn't think it will matter since the teacher is running late and he doesn't know when he'll be in. Sherlock rests his tired eyes until he hears the door open and close. But not only one but two foot steps are heard. Who could that be?

Sherlock letting his curiosity get the better of him lifts his head up just enough to peek his eyes out. He spots his late teacher and a boy. Not to short but not very tall either, short blonde almost golden hair, tanned but not dark skin. In short- boring.

Sherlock leans his head back into his arms. Not really listening when the teacher introduces the new boy but he did catch one thing, the boys name is John Watson. Not that Sherlock really cares but maybe this John will some how come in handy to Sherlock later. So it's better to at least know his name.

Sherlock blocked everything out so he could maybe catch up on sleep because for once he decided it would be useful. That was until he heard the sound of the empty chair beside him being dragged out and then the boy- John sits down in it. Sherlock once again lifts his head to look at him. Sherlock liked his seat very much. For different reasons, it's in the back so he doesn't have to be stared at, no one pays much attention to him and well he''s alone. Or well _was _alone but now sits the new boy John by him.

Sherlock is about to say something when he hears whispers. "The new boy looks pretty good but awe to bad he's by Sherlock." or "I feel for that new kid, being by Sherlock." even "Ha, the new boy is in for it! First day and he has Sherlock as his sitting partner."

Sherlock closes his mouth and ignores the insults he wasn't even suppose to hear and just scowls silently. John doesn't do anything not hearing them to begin with. Sherlock lays his head down again but after a bit sighs realizing he won't be getting any shut eye. At least not when this John fellow is there with him.

Sherlock then decides to take the notes that his teacher is writing down on the board in front of the class. He catches up fairly quickly with there not being much to write.

It's already been half way threw the class when John decides to speak up because the teacher has stepped out of the room. Sherlock almost forgot John was even there, so he's a bit startled when John speaks. "Hey" John says and Sherlock hides his very short panic and doesn't reply. He stares down at the desk like John hadn't even spoke. Yes Sherlock decided it would be best to do this. Since even if he thought he could become friends with John, John would soon realize just how horrible he is.

So why even bother with it? Friendship is worthless. "Don't worry he's like that with everyone." Says one of the two boys in front of them. "Yeah he hardly ever speaks and when he does it's usually a train wreck! He's such a freak." The other one adds on and they both laugh. Sherlock wants to glare but doesn't do so. He gives off the expression that he doesn't care, continuing to keep silent.

"He just sits there or starts to spout off very personal stuff he declares he "deduced" or something." A girl walks up to the table. '_Well is this a party we have going on over here? And the theme is to piss me off?' _Sherlock thinks keeping himself from rolling his eyes.

"Oh really?" John says sounding interesting in a teasing way. And Sherlock thinks that could John be that stupid enough to believe them? Well if John is, Sherlock knows John can't be a person he spends any time with besides this seating. "As he said Sherlock's a freak. Always thinking he's better than everyone just because he's smart." And that's it Sherlock can't stand hearing this any longer.

"Are you just trying to piss me off or are you that forgetful that you forgot I was here?" Sherlock smirks. "And besides thinking that I think "I'm so much better than you just because my intelligence is far more higher than yours" what proof do you have that I'm a "freak" as you say?" Sherlock stares strait into the girls eyes with so much confidence in what he's saying. It's intimidating to others.

The girl gives a look of anger, embarrassment and shock. Before she got to say anything though Sherlock continued. "Oh wait is it because that the first time when you met me I declined your offered to start a relationship with you? Is that it? Is that why you think, I think I'm better than you? And then after I declined, you asked why and I truthfully told you I just wasn't interested?"

Now the girl was fuming red with both anger and embarrassment. "Oh will you just shut up freak?! You're such a freak because you have no friends! Because you just sit around acting like you can't be bothered with other people because you are so fricken smart!" She shouts but Sherlock doesn't look bothered at all.

"Sorry." Sherlock says and the girl looks smug and satisfied but also a little shocked. "I just can't stand being around others who can't even hold a interesting conversation. All I hear everyone talking about is useless annoying stuff but if you have something that is not either of those, please, lets chat." Then when Sherlock is finished she's back to fuming and John who once again Sherlock almost forgot, starts to laugh.

The teacher walks in and the boys sitting in front of Sherlock and John turn their heads to the front along with everyone else who was listening and watching the scene. The teacher snaps at the girl to get back into her seat. John quieted down with his laughter but is still chuckling.

"Good one!" He grins at Sherlock before also turning his attention to the front of the class. Sherlock raises his eye brows in actual shock. Why did he laugh and even praise Sherlock? Didn't he just hear all the bad mouthing he just got? Sherlock is a freak.

Everyone seemed to know and those three just made sure John knew. So why did John right after being told that, not care and smile at him? Sherlock didn't understand but he knew it would change soon. Maybe John didn't believe the three right now but soon he'll see it for himself.

Soon John won't be smiling at Sherlock but he would glare and scowel at him like everyone else has.

Sherlock knew this for a fact. Because everyone has done this to him, over and over. He stopped believing in making friends the first time it happened. Kindergarden. Mycroft warned him. "Friendship has no benefits sherlock. Caring is not an advantage." Sherlock was so young and pure so he didn't believe until he went to school for the first time and was shunned. Just like Mycroft said he would be.

He came home to his family sad and feeling defeated. He knew he couldn't go to mummy nor father. And yes there was a time when Sherlock would have gone to Mycroft but that was before Mycroft shut off his own heart. Now he has no one not even his family. Being a Holmes is not a easy thing to do.

You have to be proper, neat, smart and undefeatable. And at that time Sherlock felt like non off that. Mycroft found him that day and spoke softly to him. "Awe Sherlock. Oh Sherlock what did I tell you?" Sherlock was hiding in his room too upset to come out when Mycroft came to see.

"Go away Mycroft!" Little Sherlock shouted. "Oh so you're mad?" Mycroft's voice changed to something more like mockery. "Are you mad that I was right or that you didn't listen?" Sherlock didn't reply. "See now Sherlock. Caring Is Not An Advantage."

Sherlock never did reply but he listened. Sherlock then started to keep to his studies and not bother with useless things like friendship. He didn't need it. He didn't want it. He didn't trust it. And because he also realized who would want to be a friend to someone like Sherlock? Sherlock started to hate himself at a point which is not clear to him. It just sort of happened, it felt like he had always disliked himself. Sherlock never tried to figure out when it started and just accepted the idea that he had always just not liked himself.

No one likes him, not mummy, nor father and defiantly not Mycroft. Mummy makes it perfectly clear to how much she dislikes Sherlock. Tormenting him when ever she can or just flat out ignoring him. Sherlock use to hate it, use to break him down, use to hurt him but he stopped caring at some point to. Sherlock doesn't even know what his father thinks of him. He just sits around and pretends he doesn't see the emotional and physical abuse his wife is putting on Sherlock, his own son. The only thing he has ever done in anyway to stop his wife before she hit him was say, "Listen to your mother Sherlock. Before she gets angry."

After his father would speak up Sherlock would shut up and his his mother treat him like shit anyway. Mycroft went off to boarding school because he chose to do so. When Sherlock was younger he thought Mycroft chose to do so just to get away from him. He started to hate Mycroft since. Finding him annoying and someone he didn't want around. Sherlock started think of everyone like that, including his parents. Sherlock enjoyed it a lot actually. He liked being shunned off because then he didn't even have to bother with the people around him.

He actually provoked at times for the people around him to shun him. During elementary, middle school, high school and now his plan is to do the same at Uni.

No one can ever get close to Sherlock. He's forever alone and he doesn't mind at all. Alone protects him after all.

* * *

I've always wanted to do a actual fic for Sherlock.

Review if you would like me to continue. 5 or 6 reviews is what I ask for but more is very much appreciated. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
